Story untold
by RustyCage500
Summary: My first Monster Girl Encyclopedia fanfiction, full summary will be added later, please review if you can.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

Chapter 1: Hero and his troubles.

When hero is winning against monsters then everyone writes poems and stories about his or her adventures but when hero is defeated then everyone forget about the hero who once protected people, this story is about a hero like that, forgotten by everyone and imprisoned, his name is Kuragami Kouta, a 16 years old assassin from Zipangu and former hero of Lescatie, after the invasion of demon lord daughter named Deruella he run away from there.

Right now he's in a wooden cage in a amazoness tribe village, he has 5"7 in height, well trained body, snow white skin, white hair pulled into a high ponytail reaching to his waist and the most unique thing about him are his eyes in color of blood, he wears black tightly-fitting shirt, black baggy shorts and black shoes, at his lower back are two crossed brown leather sheaths for daggers.

Right before the cage he's hold stands a woman older and taller than him with very tanned skin covered in black tribal tattoos on left side of her body, straight long white hair freely moving on the wind with a fringe covering her right eye, pointed ears, white horns on her head, segment black tail with heart shaped tip and white fur at the base of the tip, from her lower back grow out a small black dragon-like wing clearly not meant for flying due to its small size, she also have green eyes looking displeased at Kouta.

She wears a very revealing skirt made from white tiger skin and a tube shirt covering only her breasts made from the same material as the skirt, at her fringe are two paper talismans with strange red symbols on them, she has a large two handed sword with white hilt made from scales, the part separating the hilt from the blade is made from a large white scale with talisman on it.

"You have the guts to sneak into our village and steal one of our artefacts, be grateful that my daughter wants you for herself, Sheile come here." From behind her mother a young girl in Kouta age walked out, she has long white hair with pink highlights pulled into a braid, light blue eyes, skin less tanned than her mother and tribal tattoos on her right cheek, left arm and left leg, she wears nearly identical clothes as her mother except her covers more of her body.

She walked closer to the cage and outstretched her hand to Kouta, "I'm Sheile, and you?" His lack of response angered older amazoness, she opened the cage and picked him up by the head, "Answer her or you won't get away without punishment!" When he still doesn't respond older amazoness put a black leather corral with chain attached to it onto Kouta's neck and released him from her grip, Kouta dropped to his knees, she gave the chain to her daughter, "You're old enough to mate, take him to our house."

Sheile nodded but instead of pulling him by the chain she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the biggest house placed in the centre of the village, Kouta looked curiously at the building, 'Wait, isn't that a chief building?' Kouta thought, the house looks like a giant hexagon made from big wooden logs, through few windows he saw that inside was a light, roof is made from straws but Kouta noticed wooden planks beneath the straws, 'They must have kidnap an architect, considering the warm climate in this region that type of roof is very comfortable.'

Upon arriving there Sheile dragged him inside, there was a burning camp fire in the middle, at the further end of the house he saw a wooden stairs leading to the first floor, the camp fire in the middle was surrounded by a stone table shaped as a half moon with heavy stone chairs, 'This looks like a meeting hall, so that woman was a chief.' He thought as Sheile dragged him upstairs and into one of four rooms, inside were one large bed covered with animal hides, one table and two chairs, there was also a simply-looking wooden wardrobe.

Sheile throw him by onto the bed and get on top of him straddling his waist, she reached to his neck and take off his corral, her action confused him even more, she pointed at him and smiled not like other amazonnes but a gentle and loving smile, "What's your name?" She asked, not sensing any hostile intentions he answered, "Kouta...Kuragami Kouta." Sheile nodded and get off him, she walked up to the wardrobe and opened it, after looking for few moments she pulled out a brown traveller backpack and two steel curved daggers with hilts made from brown leather, each dagger was linked to the gauntlets by slim metal string, gauntlets are made from white leather reinforced by steel.

Kouta looked at the stuffs with wide eyes, "That are my stuffs, how did you get them?" She grinned and placed the stuffs at the bed, "My mother is a village chief, I just took them and now I'm returning them to you." Kouta grabbed his head in confusion, "But...why...I don't want to be rude but it's just too suspicious...why you just don't do what others do?" She moved closer to him and looked into his eyes, "Because I want to help you...I'm not like the others, I saw you few days ago near the village, I observed as you helped that wounded minotaurus...well, if she only didn't tried to rape you...never mind."

She inhaled and exhaled few times before finally giggling slightly, "I will let you go this time but remember, one day I will find you and you will become my husband, got it?" Kouta nodded without hesitation, upon sheathing his daggers, equipping his gauntlets and picking up his backpack Kouta moved to the window, "Kouta." He turned toward her, "What's wrong?" He asked, she quickly skipped to him and kissed his check, a small black star appeared at the place she kissed, "With that I can find you whenever you are, take care."

Kouta blushed and jumped off the window leaving Sheile alone, "fufufu...Kuragami Sheile...sounds nice." She said dreamily to herself, after few minutes of standing by the window she lay down on the bed, 'One day I will surely make you mine...just not today...live your live while you can.' Sheile thought as sleep overtook her, meanwhile Kouta was running away from a minotaurus, "Wait the fuck up and I won't go too rough on you!" Minotaurus shouted.

She have brown fur covering her bottom half, long tail with a brown bushy tip, peach colored skin, white horns pointed upward, two brown cow ears, muscular body, dark brown bushy hair reaching slightly past her shoulders and green eyes, she wears brown leather bra covering her massive breasts, brown leather loin cloth reaching to her knees and brown leather corral around her neck, she swings a massive axe easily destroying any tree that stands in her way.

Kouta slightly turned his head toward her and shouted, "You're going to rape me anyway!" Minotaurus tsk-ed but grinned after a while, 'Poor human, he's going right into my trap.' She thought as they arrived into a small clearing, minotaurus slowed down but Kouta still run forward, after a moment he turned around and grinned as he saw the distance growing between them, then his face showed his fear as minotaurus paused and grinned, this clearing was filled with many holes covered by thick grass growing on the clearing and Kouta just stepped on a hole like that.

He screamed in fright as he fall down, upon hitting the ground he was lying on his back for a while before groaning and sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head and looked around, the hole was wide enough for few people and no higher than four meters, a distance that Kouta would not have problem with, he sighed in relieve, thinking that he finally escaped he leaned his back on the wall and closed his eyes, his peace wasn't too long as he heard a rather loud thumb near him, he quickly opened his eyes and tried to stand up but the minotaurus already catched him.

She quickly pinned him to the floor and straddled his waist, now Kouta noticed that she is bigger than him, more or less 6"4 in height, she leaned down until they faces are only few inches apart, she smiled lustfully at him, "You shouldn't run you know, it's cold here so we will continue at my place.' Before Kouta could ask what she ment he was already knocked out by strong punch to his stomach.

Later when sun was gone long ago Kouta finally wake up, looking around he saw a very simple room, he tried to stand up but soon he found his arms and legs bound to the bed, he sighed in relieve seeing that his clothes are still on, "Thank god, I thought she raped me in sleep." He heard a giggle so he looked in the direction of the door, he blushed deep red seeing the minotaurus from earlier completely naked before his eyes, she grinned very wide upon seeing his face.

"Is that your first time seeing naked woman?" Kouta looked away from her and nodded, she walked closer to him and leaned down, "I would rape you right here and now but you helped me few days ago, that's why I will be gentle with you...for now." She crawled onto the bed and moved closer toward his shorts, she reached out and unziped them without effort, there she saw a bulge in his underwear, she giggled and looked at it hungrily, "So cute, I promise I will take good care of you."

She slowly started to massage his dick through the fabric of his boxers, Kouta moaned slightly at the sensation much to the delight of minotaurus, "Hehe, feeling good isn't it but I know something even more pleasurable." She said then she pulled his shorts and underwear down revealing his big erection, she looked at it in awe, "Wow, I never saw something big like this before." After short while of staring she licked her lips and squished his dick between her breasts.

She used her hands to squeeze even harder and she slowly began to move her breasts up and down making him moan in pleasure, "Do you want me to speed up or slow down?" She asked him teasingly, she was slightly shocked when he answered, "Faster...please, do it...faster!" He cried out between moans, after quickly recovering from her shock she smiled at him, 'Finally a honest guy, he will be a nice toy.' She thought and picked up the speed of her movement.

She bite her lips in anticipation, looking at the tip of his long penis sticking out from between her breasts she couldn't take it anymore, she quickly took his penis into her mouth shocking Kouta who shouted in pleasure, bobbing her head and moving her breasts up and down slowly pushed Kouta to his limits, for the first time in his life he feels good, his unpleasant memories of murderous training from the time he was just a kid disappeared one by one and pleasure replaced them.

'All the things they teach me about monsters...were just a lie.' He thought as pleasure overtook his senses, she felt his climax coming closer so she quickened her pace, "I'm...I'm cu...cumming!" His seed shot out from his penis quickly filling her mouth and forcing her to drink, much to her delight, he was releasing his semen for several seconds until it finally stopped, panting heavily the minotaurus straddled his hips and positioned his dick at her entrance, Kouta looked down and gulped, the area between her legs was all wet and transparent liquid was dripping from there.

She looked down at him, "I'm sorry but I can't take it any more, it was a miracle that I endured so long in a presence of such magnificent dick." She lowered her hips and both of them moaned, 'A cock after such long time, I can't stop now.' She thought and raised her hips then she slammed them back down with all her might, her face showed a pure bliss, 'He reached my womb, no one before went that far, his cock is incredible!' She mentally screamed in delight.

She slammed her hips furiously against his, feeling her inner walls Kouta couldn't take it much longer, he released his seed deep inside her, she shouted in pleasure and clamped her walls around him not letting even one drop go to waste, she quickly recovered from her climax and leaned down placing her hands at the sides of his head, "By the...way, what...is your...name?" She asked still panting heavily, Kouta looked at her still dazed by the pleasure.

"Kouta...Kuragami...and you?" She smiled and whispered into his ear, "Eos, want to go for another round?" Kouta opened his mouth to answer but she was already moving her hips, Kouta moaned in pleasure and Eos smiled hearing that, they were going at it for few hours, finally Kouta couldn't take it anymore, Eos looked down at him and grinned, "Are you already tired, you only cummed eleven times" He closed his eyes trying to resist the overwhelming pleasure.

"Don't...it's enough...stop..." He tried to reason with her but she just raised her eyebrows, "What are you saying, you have rested for few minutes before." Kouta gritted his teeth's in anger, "I said...STOP!" He teared the ropes that were bounding his hands and pushed Eos onto her back shocking her, "What the...!" Before she could say anything Kouta silenced her with a kiss, he started to move his hips restlessly making Eos cry out in pleasure, 'No good...at this rate...I will become his woman...I won't live without him anymore!"

His moves bring her to new heights of pleasure, after few minutes of kissing Kouta break the kiss and looked her in the eyes, "I won't stop...until I make you...my woman...you will listen...to everything I say...get it?!" To her it was clear that she made him angry but it didn't mattered to her right now, she happily nodded several times, "I don't...know what angered...you but I'm sorry...I will be your woman...just don't stop!"

Kouta picked up his speed making Eos moan louder and louder with each thrust, "Good...now accept everything...until you pass out." Kouta pushed deep inside her and let his sperm flood her womb, Eos squeeled in delight feeling his warm essence deep inside her, she also reached her climax and arched her back, as she fall back down she looked at him unfocused, "Master...I will do everything...I will even bear your child if you want...just never leave me alone..." She said weakly and closed her eyes, not even minute later she was asleep.

Kouta looked down at her with very tired eyes, 'Oh god, I'm so sleepy, she really exhausted me.' He thought and lay on top of her, Eos wrapped her arms protectively around him, "Masteh..." She mumbled bringing a smile to his face, 'She is really cute when asleep.' Kouta closed his eyes and slowly sleep overtook him, next morning Kouta was awakened by the smell of something very tasty, "Is that a meat?" He asked himself.

He stand up and put on his clothes, upon walking outside he noticed that what he previously assumed to be a room was actually a very small house made solely from wooden planks, 'What I was expecting from the minotaurus, they are warriors not architects.' He thought and looked around, the hut was placed on a clearing where he fall into a trap, few meters away from him Eos was roasting a rather big piece of pork on the camp fire, Kouta walked closer to her.

Upon hearing a footsteps she turned around and smiled, "Good morning master, I thought you will be tired after last night so I didn't wake you up." Kouta giggled seeing her tail wagging from left to right, 'Who would have thought that minotaurus can behave just like holstaurus.' Kouta though and sat near the campfire, Eos joined him right after, she moved closer and closer until they shoulders touched, Kouta looked at her slightly confused.

"Are you alright Eos, don't tell me you get aroused?" She quickly shook her head, "N-no, of course not, I will behave from now on...but If we can do it once more then I would be happy." She placed her hand on his thigh and grinned, Kouta looked away from her trying to hide his blush, 'I knew it, after all minotaurus can't be changed completely.' He thought and turned toward her, "Can we do it after we eat, I'm hungry and tired."

She pouted a little but nodded, "If that's what you want, but can we do it till the night?" Surprisingly Kouta nodded without hesitation, he have a feeling like he could go even all night without rest, then it hit him like a rock, 'Oh shit...looks like escaped too late from Lescatie.' Eos saw his shocked expression and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Master...are you alright?" Kouta looked at her and sighed, "Looks like demonic energy is coursing through my body, it's nothing bad."

His words made her worried but she kept quiet, after eating and resting for a while they walked inside the hut, sounds of intense love making could be heard everywhere on the clearing, just like Eos wanted they had sex until night came, right now they are lying on the bed very tired but satisfied, Eos placed her head on his chest and sighed catching attention of Kouta, "What's wrong Eos?"

She looked at him with worried eyes, "I'm just worried about you master, earlier you said something about demonic energy." Kouta giggled and embraced her lovingly, "Don't worry, I was a hero of Lescatie, I can easily get rid of it if I want, it's only small amount so don't worry." Feeling his warmth Eos instantly relaxed, "If you say so master." She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his chest, Kouta smiled and patted her head much to her delight, "Say Eos...would you go with me, I can't stay in one place for long?"

She instantly looked at him clearly startled, "Can't we stay here, everything is peaceful here so why do you want to go?!" Kouta looked down slightly sad, "You don't want to go?" She quickly sat up on the bed and shook her head, "It's not like that master, I promised to do anything you said, it's just very sudden...but if you want to go I will happily go with you." She hugged him and in return Kouta kissed her.

"Thank you Eos, can we go to sleep now, I want to go as early as possible." Eos happily nodded and tackled him down onto the bed, "Goodnight master." Kouta embraced her and sighed, "Goodnight Eos." With that said both of them fall asleep in each other embrace, next morning Eos packed her belongings into a brown leather bag and walked outside to hut where Kouta was waiting, he looked at the hut and sighed.

"And what about the house?" He asked, Eos just shrugged her shoulders, "We can leave it like that, someone will take it sooner or later, the only thing that matters to me is you, can we go now master?" He nodded and both of them walked away, they walked through the forest for few hours until they finally walked out from it, "So Eos, ready to go?" She nodded happily and placed his right arm in the valley between her breasts causing a blush to appear on his face, she grinned slightly seeing his troubled face, "More than ever master, I want to visit many wonderful places with you."

He smiled and both of them walked forward, meanwhile in Lescatie royal castle, Deruella is sitting on the throne with Mersé bowing before her, Mersé looked at her superior uneasily, "Lady Deruella, can I go now, my darling is waiting for me." Her snake tail moved impatiently wanting to go as soon as possible, Deruella looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry, soon a messenger should be here." Just as she said that doors opened and small Imp walked in, "Lady Deruella, a groups of heroes is attacking nearby villages, a sword wielder named Seriot is leading them."

Deruella frowned and stand up, "What a fool, send troops right away, we can't let them hurt any more people!" She shouted in anger, small imp immediately bowed and walked out, Mersé raised up and cleared her throat, 'If I can't suggest something, would it be better if we send Wilmira and Koyoi?" Deruella shook her head, "Now it's not possible, they are currently with they loved ones, you should also go Mersé." She said in a gentle voice, Mersé bowed and rushed outside, Deruella sat back down and sighed, 'If only I could find someone who won't break just by being near me.' She thought and closed her eyes.

(To be continued...)

If you if like my story then please review or tell your friends about it, I really hope that my story is to your liking.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months since Lescatie was conquered and two weeks since Kouta and Eos started they adventure, right now they are traveling through the forest at the north border of Lescatie, Kouta seeing that night is coming decided to set a camp, Kouta lit up a campfire while Eos set up a tent, "Look master, I did it." Eos said overly excited, Kouta looked at her and smiled, "Great job Eos, can you hunt something?" She immediately nodded and picked up her battleaxe then she disappeared behind the trees leaving Kouta alone.

He finally start a fire and sighed, "Finally." He said to himself, he moved a fallen trunk closer to campfire to used it as a bench, he sat down on it and sighed once more, he gazed at the stars above and a smile appeared on his face, 'Such peaceful atmosphere, if Lescatie wasn't attacked then I would never met Eos...thanks to her my bad memories disappeared completely.' After few minutes of silence he felt two warm arm embracing him from behind, he turned his head slightly and gazed at the lovely smile Eos gave him.

"I hunted down a boar, will it be enough?" She asked, Kouta looked behind her and his jaw dropped down, laying there was a boar the same size as Eos with dark brown fur, "That...is more than enough." Kouta said, Eos gently smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss onto his cheek, no more than two hours later they were already asleep, Kouta was laying on the sleeping bag with Eos cuddled into his chest, Kouta was having a difficult time sleeping because of her.

'At this rate I won't get any sleep tonight, maybe she will turn around or something.' He thought and sighed slightly, Eos stirred a little causing Kouta to think that he wake her up but thankfully she just mumbled something that Kouta didn't understand, then she moved her face closer to his ear, "Kouta...your baby...is growing inside me." Hearing that Kouta immediately stiffened, he wasn't sure if it's just her sleep talking or she didn't told him about it, 'Come to think on it...I'm always finishing inside her...but to think she could carry my child...I must ask her tomorrow.' He thought and closed his eyes.

At the morning Kouta was first to wake up, he walked out from the tent and sat down near the burnt out campfire, he sighed and brushed his hair with his right hand, looking toward the opened tent he saw Eos sleeping peacefully, 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, Eos will surely be a good mother.' He though, several minutes later Eos slowly stirred from her sleep, she sat up and sleepily looked around, upon seeing Kouta near the now burning campfire she stand up and moved closer toward him, she sat down at his side not saying anything.

The first one to break the silence was Kouta, "Say Eos...are you pregnant?" He asked, she looked at him with eyes wide open, after a moment of uncomfortable silence she slowly nodded, "Probably but I'm not hundred percent sure...are you mad?" Kouta shook his head and smiled, "Of course I'm not, it's just too sudden although it makes me happy." He looked at her smiling face and gave her a quick kiss onto her lips catching her slightly off guard, Kouta gently embraced Eos pulling her closer to him.

"Ma-Master...are you really alright with that?" She asked and Kouta immediately answered, "After all I will be a father so how can I not be alright with this...I never met my father so I always wanted to give my kids a childhood I didn't had." Eos looked at him slightly confused, seeing that Kouta sighed, "It's finally time to tell you...I was a hero in Lescatie and also a Commander of the assassins corp...from the age of five I was trained brutally in killing and stealth arts, as you can guess I didn't have a happy childhood."

Eos looked down in shame, "Sorry...I didn't know..." Hearing her Kouta laughed slightly, "It's alright' you didn't know." He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I'm really happy that I met you." She also smiled and cuddled into his chest earning a giggle from him, they sat like that in silence for several minutes, the silence was broken by the sound of Eos rumbling stomach, Kouta looked at her embarrassed face and giggled, "Let's find something to eat." She nodded to his proposition, two hours later they were already full.

They packed the tent and the rest of their belongings and walked further to the north, "Where are we going now master?" Eos asked, Kouta hummed and after few seconds answered, "I was thinking about going to the town of Ruban, it's a small city controlled by Demon Lord, there we can rest few days before moving further." She nodded and looked ahead, after few minutes of walking they walked out from the forest onto a clearing beside the canyon with a river at the bottom, the sides of the cliff are connected by a wooden bridge.

"See Eos, it's a borderland of Lescatie, further ahead is a kingdom of Rochete and Ruban city." They walked closer to the bridge, at the other side of it was another forest and a path leading further inside the forest, they walked onto the bridge and walked forward, when they were half way through Kouta outstretched his right hand in front of Eos and stopped, he focused his sight at the forest path and his eyes widened in shock, he turned toward Eos and shouted, "Run!" Eos immediately complied and rushed back into the forest.

They run away from the bridge, Eos turned toward him, "What happened?!" Kouta didn't even looked at her, "It's The Order, we must get to the capital of Lescatie." Eos nodded immediately, in the distance they heard a multiple horses rushing at them, Kouta hissed and turned toward Eos, "Run Eos, I will stop them!" She looked at him in disbelieve, "Don't be stupid, I won't leave..." Before she could finish Kouta interrupted her, "Your life is more important now!" She stopped and Kouta followed her example.

"I...I...alright...but don't die." She kissed him gently before rushing further inside the forest, Kouta sighed and pulled out his daggers, he looked left and spotted a small clearing, after few seconds seven knights on horses appeared there, all of them wears a white hooded cloaks over Order robes, one of them unmounted the horse and draw out his steel sword, "Stay were you are criminal, we have orders to catch you or kill you so don't do anything stupid." The knight turned toward his companions, "Chase after that minotaurus!"

Kouta felt his blood turning ice cold after hearing this words, without warning Kouta cut off the head of the soldier with one swift move, other knights immediately jumped off from they horses and rushed at Kouta, "Kill him!" Shouted one of them, 'Only swords...pathetic.' Kouta thought as he rushed at them, when they were three meters from Kouta he throwed his daggers info first one, they easily pierced through the chainmail and went through his lungs and heart killing him instantly.

Kouta flexed his wrists and blades went back to Kouta, he slashed at incoming knights only to by pushed away, 'What the hell, they aren't normal knights!' Kouta thought, he jumped away from them and took defensive stance, "Who the hell are you?!" Kouta shouted, one of the knights stepped forward, "We are members of execution corp, trained to kill traitors by Seriot of Steel Flame." Kouta looked at them with wide eyes, 'Fuck, if Seriot trained them then they will quickly overpower me.' He thought before looking in the direction of the bridge, 'It's my last chance.' He thought and started to run.

One of the knights pointed at Kouta and shouted, "After him!" They quickly followed him not even bothered with horses, they quickly arrived to the bridge, Kouta knew that going to the other side of the bridge was a suicide, he moved closer to the edge while facing the forest, soon enough the Order knights walked out from the forest with swords pointed at Kouta, "Just surrender and no harm will be done to you, Seriot wants you alive if possible and we don't want to disappoint him." One of the knights said, the stress was slowly coming to Kouta as he nervously looked down the canyon.

'The river seems to be deep enough, that's my only chance.' He exhaled and inhaled very deep before smiling, "Not today." He said very calm, Kouta leaned back and let gravity do its work, before any of the knights realized what happened it was already too late, his body quickly fall down and disappeared in the river below, one of the knights growled and walked toward the forest, "Let's get our horses back and return to the camp, Minotaurus is not important without him." They quickly vanished inside the forest.

Few days later...

Eos arrived to the capital late evening, she entered the first tavern she saw, upon walking inside she sat in front of the bar, "something to drink?" The bartender asked, he is an older man with short grayish hair and blue eyes, Eos looked at him and nodded, "Yes, the best beer...or not, just water please." Bartender raised an eyebrow but this gesture quickly changed into a warm smile, "I see how it is, so where is the lucky father?" Eos saddened visibly, "We were separated near the northern border few days ago."

The bartender looked at her with worry, "Oh dear...you shouldn't worry about too much, he will find you for sure." She nodded and looked in the direction of the door, 'Please be safe master.' She thought with a small smile on her face, meanwhile far away from the capital, Kouta was walking near the lake toward what he think was a right path toward the capital of Lescatie, after few minutes of walking by the river bank he walked closer to the small forest, he walked inside and rested under one of the trees.

He closed his eyes and sighed, his rest was interrupted by a small growl, he quickly looked around but after not seeing anything he scratched the back of his white hair, "Up here..." Said a calm female voice, Kouta looked up and saw a girl hanging upside down, she has blue skin, middle length black hair pulled into twintail, one green eyes in the middle and one horn on the middle of her forehead, 'A cyclops here?!' Kouta thought as he looked amazed at the girl above him, she cleared her throat catching his attention, "Can you help me?"

Kouta nodded immediately and searched for the rope keeping her above, upon few moments he found it and unwrapped the rope from around the tree, the girl fall down with a loud thud causing her to groan, she looked at him with a slight frown, "You could by more gentle but I appreciate your help." Kouta looked at her once more, she wears a brown shorts, brown leather vest and brown leather boots, he helped her get up and smiled lightly, "It's not a problem, do you by any chance knows in which direction is a capital of Lescatie?"

Much to his surprise the girl nodded, "I'm currently going there, some idiot had stolen my bag and hammer as I walked into that trap." Kouta hummed and outstretched his right hand toward her, "My name is Kuragami Kouta but just call me Kouta." She took his hand and smiled lightly, "Irrel, do you want to go with me?" He nodded very quick, not saying anything more they walked forward toward the capital, upon walking in silence for several minutes Irrel looked at the sheaths that Kouta have on his back, "Nice daggers." She said catching his attention, he sighed and shook his head.

"They are worthless now, the blades broke into small pieces when I fall down into the river and I'm unable to fight with my left hand so they wouldn't help much." Irrel looked slightly disappointed, "I see, they were very good forged." She shot a quick glance at him, 'He really don't mind that I have one eye...not like the others.' They continued walking without resting, week after they were slowly coming closer to the capital, night were coming closer so they decided to set a camp, Kouta made a campfire.

After making sure that it will burn for few more hours he decided to take a nap, few minutes later he was already snoring slightly, Irrel saw that and moved closer to him, she gently straddled his waist and leaned closer to his face, Kouta feeling something heavy on him slowly opened his eyes, Irrel looked right into his eyes, "Say...would you mate with me?"

* * *

><p>End<p>

Sorry about this sudden pause but it was necesarry. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and write a review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say…would you mate with me? " Irrel said in a calm voice but Kouta just looked at her too shocked to answer, they eyes never leaving each other as Irrel slowly leaned down closer to his face, "Why are you not saying anything?" Hearing her voice so weak and vulnerable Kouta began to speak, "I...I just...I think it would..." Before he could finish his sentence a group of eight Order archers emerged from the forest five hundred meters away from Kouta and Irrel.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!' Kouta thought in panic, he quickly rolled Irrel off him and grabbed his bag, Irrel hit the ground with a loud thud, she quickly sat up and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?!" She asked clearly pissed off, Kouta just grabbed her hand, pulled her up and started to run away from the archers, it wasn't long before arrows were fired in they direction, still holding Irrel by her hand Kouta run at full speed.

In the distance they saw a cave entrance in the giant mountain, 'Better than nothing.' Kouta thought, after few minutes of running they were at the entrance, then an arrow pierced his right leg bellow his knee, Kouta screamed in pain and stumbled forward, fortunately Irrel catch him before he hit the floor, the arrow didn't went fully through, the tip is sticking out from his leg and blood is pouring out from the wound, Irrel took him deeper inside the cave .

The inside of the cave was dry and had only two possible ways to go, there was a large corridor in straight line with the entrance and there is also smaller one on the right side of the cave in the corner, Irrel decided to take the right route, after few meters of walking straight they turned left and sat on the ground, she tensed hearing archers at the entrance, they stopped suddenly, "Let's go back, they won't leave this cave without being seen." One of them said, not long after the rest of them walked out.

Irrel sighed in relieve and turned toward Kouta who was holding his wounded leg, Irrel looked at his leg, "Don't move and try not to scream." She said calmly, he nodded and watched as Irrel moved her hands closer to the arrow, he knew what she was about to do so he closed his mouth tightly and placed both of his hands on his mouth, Irrel break off the back of the arrow, the sudden move of wood in his muscles caused him to scream and tears to pour out from his eyes, thankfully the hands placed on his mouth muffled the scream.

Slowly Irrel began to pull out the arrow through the front of his leg causing even more tears to roll down his cheeks, when the arrow was out Irrel looked through the contest of Kouta bag, finally she found a bandages, she pulled up his pants right leg and wrapped the wound tight enough to not stop the blood in his veins, "That should do for now, can you stand up?" She asked worried that the arrow did more damage than it looked like, Kouta smiled slightly and nodded, "I think I can." Irrel helped him stand up, "Thanks Irrel...for everything."

A small smile appeared on her face, "Don't mention it, we should get back to the entrance and take the turn into the wider corridor, they can still be waiting outside." Kouta nodded, Irrel offered her shoulder for support and Kouta gladly accepted, as they were expecting outside the cave The Order archers break up a camp, "They are a real pain in the ass, let's go." Kouta said and moved toward the large corridor, the corridor were like a snake turning left then right several times.

After what felt like hours they arrived to the enormous cave filled with gold, the room was illuminated by a crystals hanging down from the ceiling basking everything in a light blue glow, Kouta looked in amazement at the treasures, "I never saw so much gold in my entire life." He said with excitement in his voice but after a while he froze in place, 'Wait...but there wasn't any traps...' He thought, focusing on the large pile of gold at the end of the room his eyes went wide from shock.

"Irrel...we must get away from here." He said very quiet, Irrel looked around confused and finally realized the gold slowly moving up and down, "Is that...a dragon?" Nodding Kouta confirmed her fears, they slowly backed away to the entrance but fate wasn't kind to them, backing away Irrel knocked a small golden statue with her toe making a lot of noise, the golden mountain suddenly stopped moving,then it jumped out from the pile of gold, a giant beast half the size of this cave.

The lion-like creature with long and thick black fur faced them, its body is bulky considering how normal lions looks like, around its neck was a very long white mane and on its forehead were two segmented horns pointed upward and bend forward, its long tail resemble that of a wolf, its paws are like that of a dragon and are covered in much more thicker fur than that on its body, it have glowing red eyes and a long scar going vertical across its right eye.

It opened its mouth and let out a powerful roar, Kouta rushed forward and picked up a simple-looking golden longsword, he pointed it at the beast, it looked curiously at him and bared it very sharp teeth, "Irrel...go to the exit." She immediately looked at him, "But..." He shook his head before she could finish, "Just go, I will be fine." She wasn't sure what to do, even is she don't love him he helped her, seeing her conflicted expression he sighed.

"Go Irrel I will distract it...I won't die." He said in a very calm voice considering the situation they are in, not trusting her voice she just nodded and run to the entrance, upon making sure she was safe Kouta looked at the beast then at his leg, 'It's no good, if that would be dragon then I would have a chance to walk away without fight...unfortunately it seems like that creature isn't under influence of Demon Lord...fuck, it will be too hard to move quickly with that wound.' He thought and rolled backward just in time to see a paw of the beast slamming into the place he was standing before.

Kouta rushed forward and slashed at its left paw but the sword bounced off from the fur, 'What the hell?!' Thought Kouta in panic, he quickly recovered seeing the beast swinging its right paw in his direction, he ducked under the paw and run under the beast, Kouta slashed at its stomach creating a small cut under the fur, this however only caused beast to groan lightly and jump away from Kouta, the beast opened its mouth and white particles of energy began to form a sphere inside its mouth.

"Ice magic?! Are you fucking kidding me!" Kouta quickly hided behind the pile of gold leaning his back against it, few seconds later the beast released the sphere in the direction of Kouta, the sphere hit the pile of gold at abnormal speed freezing everything in its path, feeling the cold at his back Kouta stepped out from his hiding and once more rushed at the beast, it tried to pierce him with its rock-like claws but Kouta moved aside causing its clawed paw to slam into the gold, before it could take its paw back Kouta jumped onto it and run up the length of it.

He run onto its shoulder and slashed at it causing the creature to groan, it shook violently trying to throw Kouta off it but he grabbed its fur and continued to slash at its skin but all he could do was to leave a small wounds no matter how many strength he used, after few seconds the beast had enough of it, it let out a extremely loud roar forcing Kouta to cover his ears but it was opening the beast needed, it shook with even more force than before sending Kouta into the wall, his back connected with the rocky wall and Kouta heard a loud cracking sound and enormous pain went through his body.

He fall down onto the gold filled ground, panting heavily he tried to stand up but the pain forced him onto his knees, suddenly he started to cough blood, Kouta grabbed his side and groaned, "Fuck, I'm sure that few ribs are broken and it must damage some important organ." He said to himself with pain staining his voice, he looked at the beast slowly walking toward him with barred teeth and growl coming out from its mouth.

Kouta looked at his right hand and sighed, 'If Mimiru would be here she would certainly scold me for even thinking about using this, its my last hope.' He thought and outstretched his palm toward the beast, focusing on his hand a light blue magic pentagram in a circle appeared, suddenly it grow to the size of Kouta and particles of energy started to form a sphere in front of the symbol, the sphere started to create a pulsing sound as it grow bigger and bigger.

When the sphere was the same size as symbol Kouta smirked, everything seems to slow down to him as he watched the beast jumping at him, exhaling he said only one word before everything went silent, "Frey." As he said thai word a sphere turned Into a beam and hit the beast point blank into its head, the beast was send flying into the wall near the entrance causing clouds of dust to rise, he grinned before his vision became blurred and strength left his body, he fall to the ground with a loud thud, his body cut off his control over it except his eyes.

He looked down and saw that the wound on his leg reopened and he was lying in a pool of his own blood, 'Shit...my magic was too unstable to leave me undamaged...at least I get rid off that mons...' He didn't managed to end his thought before he heard a loud growl, with one move of his paw the beast waved the dust away and slowly began to walk toward him.

'Fuck...looks like this time luck is not on my side.' He thought and watched helplessly as the beast opened its mouth, he noticed that this beast could easily swallow him whole, he felt his consciousness fading as darkness began to crawl onto his eyes, finally he passed out and the last thing he saw was a huge mouth of this savage beast, 'Eos...I'm sorry.'

Kouta opened his eyes and quickly sat up, looking around he found himself in a unfamiliar white room, "So you finally wake up huh?" Kouta looked in the direction of the voice, there he saw a mature woman with long white hair pulled into a ponytail, fair complexion, thin and attractive body and red eyes, she wears white long-sleeved, button up shirt, gray skirt,glasses, black pantyhose and black shoes, overall her look is very formal.

She sits on a white chair by the round white table, on the table was a cup of steaming tea, she took a sip of it and sighed, "You're probably confused as to why you're here and what is this place...correct?" Kouta nodded in answer, she giggled seductively and eyed him from head to toes, "You're in all rights the most attractive man that came here...but let's return to topic, this place is inside of your mind...or rather a place connected to your mind, the reason you were able to come here is your near death."

Kouta immediately paled, "Does that mean...I'm dead?" He barely asked with his voice full of fear, the woman pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration, "Oh for mother sake I just...calm down Vivinett just calm down, as i said your 'NEAR' death allowed you to be here." The woman now identified as Vivinett said in a frustrated tone, Kouta looked more confused than ever before, "So...what now?" He asked, Vivinett smiled slightly and took another sip of her tea before answering.

"That's a very good question, do you ever noticed why your magic energy was unstable?" Seeing him shaking his head in denial caused her to giggle, "Then I will tell you why." She stand up and started to walk into nothingness, Kouta followed her until she stopped and cut the air before her with her fingertips causing a cloud of dark mist to appear, soon the mist turned into sturdy mahogany doors, Kouta looked at it dumbfounded, "How...how did you?" She just shrugged her shoulders and walked through the door and Kouta followed her.

They arrived at what was most likely library considering hundreds or thousands of bookcases filled with books, as they started to walk Vivinett finally said, "Your powers are incomplete, your magic power will become stable as you get your own Grimoire." Kouta looked at her confused, "Grimoire, what the hell is this?" Hearing his question Vivinett sighed before she started to look around, after few minutes she stopped and took one book from the shelf.

The book has violet leather cover and on the front of the cover is a white circle surrounded by black ivy, inside the circle was embedded a silver pentagram turned upside down placed in a silver ring, the book itself has silver lining along the edges, on the front above the white circle were a golden words, "What is this words Vivinett?" Kouta asked, she smiled and handed him the book, "It's her name, her name is Lilienn Hieri Astral but you can just call her Lilienn."

Kouta looked at her with blank expression, "But...it's a book." Vivinett faked a shocked expression covering her mouth with one hand, "Unbelievable, you noticed it's a book." Kouta groaned at her, "Sarcasm don't makes you any more attractive." He said with irritation clearly present in his voice, she started to laugh, "I think it does, the book you're holding is a Grimoire, a magic book, every great mage have a personal grimoire and she is your Grimoire."

Kouta looked at the book in amazement gently tracing the cover with his fingertips, "It's beautiful...but why are you reffering to it as 'she'?" Vivinett giggled slightly sending shivers down his spine, "You will find out soon, when you will left this place your soul will be bound to this book, now go." She said before placing her hand on his chest, before Kouta could react she pushed him and he tipped falling back, he waited to hit the floor but soon realized that he's falling into the darkness.

(To be continued...)


End file.
